I m (not) superstitious
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "–Que me dejes en paz, coño", "–Seguro que has tenido ideas mejores que sentarte en una terraza y esperar que no se te acerque el único camarero disponible, Bakugou". O en el que Todoroki y Bakugou tienen una relación complicada y absurda (y no necesariamente en ese orden) /Regalo para Noe Sweetway/ TodoBaku


Disclaimer: _Boku no Hero Academi_ a pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **NdA:** hace más de un mes, **Noe Sweetway** me etiquetó en una publicación de Facebook cuya dinámica era la siguiente: si no veía la mención en menos de cinco minutos, le debía un oneshot. Como esta criminalidad fue algo que hizo más de uno y yo no tenía tiempo para escribir seis oneshots, me ofrecí a hacer unos drabbles que publiqué únicamente en Facebook, porque eran muy pequeñitos. No obstante, da la casualidad de que Noe quería un **TodoBaku** en el que fuese verano y hubiese helados, y yo había escrito uno con esas características allá por junio. A día de hoy seguía en mi carpeta, así que esta semana al terminar los exámenes le añadí siete páginas más, separé el texto original en escenas y cambié cosillas por aquí y por allá. Espero que os guste el resultado (L).

Gracias a **YouCallMeJane** por el beteo nun

 **Advertencia:** intento de humor muy **random** y absurdo; leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad y perdonad la estupidez sobrevenida~

* * *

 **I´m (not) superstitious**

" _Keep on walkin' that road and I'll follow **"**_ -Europe

* * *

 **L** a postura que posee Bakugou Katsuki frente a las supersticiones es un poco ambigua.

Por una parte, le gusta pensar en ellas como en un medio lamentable al que recurren los perdedores incapaces de aceptar las consecuencias que tienen sus acciones. Una forma cobarde de hacer depender un resultado de factores externos. Kirishima opina que es un cortarollos. En voz alta. Porque la confianza da asco y porque el escepticismo es la baza que Bakugou esgrime siempre que Kaminari, Sero o él se proponen involucrarlo en movidas absurdas del calibre de "¿y si jugamos a la Ouija?" o "¿y si escribimos nuestros nombres y apellidos en cuatro velas y las encendemos la noche antes del examen de Aizawa para que nos dé suerte?".

–Con Aizawa la suerte no existe –comenta Todoroki a la mañana siguiente, bostezando y metiendo en la mochila los apuntes que lleva horas repasando. Descalzo y despeinado. Semironco a causa de lo poco que ha hablado durante la última hora–. Espero que tus amigos hayan estudiado.

Ambos en pijama. Bakugou con una bata roja (de su padre en teoría y suya en la práctica) a punto de caérsele de los hombros agarrotados.

–Que te calles, cojones, que me desconcentras. Si vas a acoplarte en mi casa, por lo menos respeta mis costumbres.

–Si vas a seguir invitándome, respeta tú las mías –repone Todoroki sin inmutarse, estirándose y rascándose la barbilla antes de salir del dormitorio–. Aunque te parezca increíble, algunos necesitamos hacer un parón para desayunar.

A veces Todoroki es _tan_ básico. _Comer_. Con un parcial liberatorio a escasas dos horas de distancia. Bakugou se pregunta con qué excentricidad le saldrá durante los exámenes finales. ¿Dormir ocho horas antes de las pruebas? A saber. Un despropósito en toda regla, de eso no hay duda.

–¿Y si hacemos un parón para partirte lo que te queda de cara?

–Voy a ayudar a tu madre a servir la mesa –resuelve Todoroki, bajando las escaleras. Perezoso y cansado. Ni puto caso–. Te guardaré una tostada.

* * *

Por otra parte, pese a su desdén por la metafísica, está el _Fenómeno Todoroki._ Bakugou le ha puesto nombre. _Seh._ Einstein lo hizo en su día con sus teorías, así que él no iba a ser menos. La justificación de la suya escapa a todo empirismo, no obstante: el componente sobrenatural es innegable. Está ahí y hay que dejar de lado el rigor científico y _reconocerlo_. El _Fenómeno Todoroki_ básicamente consiste en un aparente magnetismo que empuja a Bakugou a coincidir con ese intento de bandera canadiense en todo tipo de sitios y situaciones. En resumidas cuentas. Es verdaderamente impresionante. El universo se las apaña para colocarlos en la misma casilla del tablero continuamente. Bakugou se lo encuentra allá donde va. Los pasillos de la U.A., la mesa del almuerzo, el gimnasio, el campo de entrenamiento, las misiones, los castigos, el cine, los recreativos, la playa, _su casa_. Es un jodido misterio, cómo Todoroki siempre se materializa a su lado de la nada. Uno se despista un momento y _pum_ , ahí está. Y siempre, siempre, _siempre_ en contra de su voluntad.A Bakugou le cuesta convencerse de que se trata de meras coincidencias, pero _joder_ , prefiere echarle la culpa al destino que admitir, por ejemplo, que ha podido confundir la sala de descanso del rival con la suya, porque Bakugou Katsuki no se despista ni se desorienta ni comete errores _tan_ a la ligera.

–CÓMO QUE SE TE HA OLVIDADO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA.

–Insisto –intenta razonar Todoroki, a quien la culpabilidad comienza a hacerle mella–, ¿desde cuándo tenemos _un día_ , Bakugou?

–¿Desde el año pasado, puede ser? –le espeta Bakugou, cada vez más furioso, atizándole con la caja de bombones (que por algún motivo azaroso ha comprado) en la cocorota. Ante la atónita mirada del resto de comensales del restaurante tailandés. Acompañando cada palabra de un golpe sordo. A esas alturas, el chocolate Cadbury de dentro tiene que estar más que triturado, pero le importa tres cojones y medio–. El dieciséis de enero anterior a este tuvo lugar un acontecimiento traumático que todavía trato de sobrellevar, y desde entonces han pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días, y hoy lo estamos celebrando porque somos gilipollas. YO lo estoy celebrando, porque tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que significan los aniversarios.

Bakugou lo ve esbozar una sonrisa pequeñita. Atando cabos. Detrás de los brazos levantados y del jarrón de ortensias con el que Todoroki trata de defenderse. Y odia cómo le fallan las fuerzas y se le acalambran los dedos durante un segundo.

–Ah, ya veo –musita. Tiene algo en la cara. Algo que parece felicidad y que alguien debería sustituir por dolor–. O sea, que la primera vez que nos besamos fue el dieciséis de enero del año pasado.

Transcurren unos instantes de silencio. Después, Bakugou hace trizas el lazo de seda dorada que sujeta el maltrecho papel de regalo y le arroja un bombón de praliné y naranja.

– _No_. He dejado que Mina me encerrase en este traje de pingüino y estoy fingiendo que soy sofisticado y que el champán no me da todo el asco y me he dejado la paga de dos meses para conmemorar el puto comienzo de la Guerra del Golfo. A TI QUÉ COÑO TE PARECE, SUBNORMAL.

El muy tarado se ríe flojito. Mastica una bolita de coco que ha atrapado al vuelo.

–Pero eso fue en 1991, ¿no?

Definitivamente. El de los errores gordos no es Bakugou.

Eso está claro.

Pero a lo mejor sí que es un poco perdedor, después de todo.

* * *

Desde que ese idiota se dejó ganar en las finales del Torneo, Bakugou no puede evitar quedarse mirando en su dirección. Que no mirándolo _a él,_ porque tampoco es eso. Uno de los postulados del _Fenómeno Todoroki_ lo explica perfectamente; el sujeto de estudio va a estar ahí a donde a Bakugou se le ocurra mirar. Forma parte de la dualidad del imán que los mantiene atados a ambos. De hecho, la mayoría del tiempo lo mira pero ni siquiera lo ve. Permanece en modo salvapantallas. Necesita posar la vista en algún punto lejos de la somnolienta jeta de Aizawa para retener la información, y si la cabra tira al monte, Todoroki ha resultado ser el monte y Bakugou la cabra.

Se sienta una fila justo por delante de él, dos asientos a la derecha, pegado a la pared. No es que haya contado el número de pupitres que los separan. O tal vez sí. Tal vez lo haya hecho con el propósito de calcular el ángulo y la cantidad de nitroglicerina que debería utilizar para sacarle los globos oculares de las cuencas a ese bastardo.

Todo en él le molesta. Le irrita el silencio deliberado que recibe como respuesta siempre que le lanza un reto. Y su voz demasiado desapasionada y falta de emoción. Y su mirada condescendiente, y esa cicatriz ominosa que grita lo fuerte que tiene que ser ese tío para haber podido soportar tanto. Le fastidia la rectitud de su espalda contra la silla, y lo maniáticamente ordenado que es, y esa forma trastornada y crónica que tiene de enderezar la goma junto al estuche cuando apunta demasiado hacia el cuaderno, y no está en paralelo con el bolígrafo azul.

–No te aguanto –sisea Bakugou, sosteniendo la pala para que Todoroki pueda empujar dentro las pelusas y los restos de arroz que se han quedado bajo los pupitres.

–Ya, yo también –musita Todoroki distraídamente, terminando de barrer el aula, como si Bakugou acabara de decirle que lo quiere como la trucha al trucho–. ¿Cenamos con mi hermana?

Le pellizca la nariz con una suavidad a la que Bakugou no termina de acostumbrarse. Le deja los labios mojados y el pecho inflamado y lleno de cosquillas, y por qué Japón no puede llamarse Bélgica o Suiza; lugares maravillosos donde la eutanasia es legal.

–Vale.

* * *

Actualmente, para ser justos, se puede decir que su relación ha mejorado. Hasta cierto punto. Han sobrevivido al rescate del secuestro de Bakugou ( _ausencia voluntaria temporal,_ se corrige mentalmente), han coexistido durante numerosas excursiones y han superado al examen para obtener la licencia provisional de héroes sin desgraciar a nadie en el proceso. Incluso se han echado unas risas a costa del otro de vez en cuando y en fin, nadie ha salido herido. No mortalmente, al menos.

–Que me dejes en paz, coño.

–Seguro que has tenido ideas mejores que sentarte en una terraza y esperar que no se te acerque el único camarero disponible, Bakugou.

Si no conociera a ciencia cierta sus particularidades, pensaría que Todoroki es un puto robot. O un maldito arcoíris. Todo en su ser es de dos tonalidades que se superponen la una sobre la otra; el rostro, los ojos –uno celeste y el otro gris, aunque no es que Bakugou se haya fijado–, el cabello. Se juega su traje de héroe a que tiene las pelotas de dos colores.

–Bakugou, no tengo todo el día.

Pero lo que más le jode en ese momento es que ni siquiera puede salir a tomarse un helado sin que su presencia sosa e insondable le amargue la tarde.

–¿ _Camarero_? –escupe, hablando por primera vez en los cinco minutos que lleva ahí Todoroki, parapetado como un pasmarote junto a su mesa con un bloc de notas y un lápiz. Polo de manga corta, con todos los botones abrochados y el cuello simétrico e impecable. Pantalón de pitillo. Delantal bordado con las letras "Cadena de Heladerías Fumimoto" en púrpura. Ataviado de la cabeza a los pies de un negro que, sumado al bochorno de julio, hace sudar a todo el personal. Salvo a él, que es un cubito de hielo andante. A juzgar por la piel seca de su cara, Bakugou tiene la certeza de que está usando su particularidad. Tiene los brazos igual de blancos que durante el año escolar, como si fuera de esas personas que no pueden broncearse sin quemarse–. ¿Eres _camarero_ en una puñetera _heladería_?

Puede verlo esforzarse por no dejar los ojos en blanco.

–¿Vamos a hacer como que no lo sabes desde hace cuatro días?

Por toda respuesta, Bakugou juguetea con el cenicero de su mesa. Sonrisa canina. Piel húmeda.

–Qué voy a saber yo, si nunca me cuentas nada.

* * *

Esa tarde, Bakugou se trae un libro. _El club de la lucha_. No intercambian palabra hasta hora y media después de su llegada.

–¿Sabes? –jadea Todoroki, adecentando una sombrilla amarilla y naranja–. No he investigado mucho sobre el tema, pero cuando las parejas juegan a ser desconocidos y a encontrarse en público juraría que el tema no funciona así.

Pareja. Qué palabra tan desaborida. Si le quitas la sílaba del medio se convierte en algo medio interesante.

Bakugou se pasa el dorso de la mano enguantada por la frente (llevar guantes en verano es un coñazo de los grandes, pero están hechos a medida, y es lo que hay si no quiere abrir trescientos boquetes en el asfalto y los buzones) y se siente asqueroso, sudando como un cerdo delante de ese tío, que a pesar de la fatiga está fresco como una lechuga en su horario de servicio. Pasa la página sin levantar la vista.

–Mira tío, no sé qué pretendes pero tengo cazado a un niño pijo de buena familia, así que no voy a ponerle los cuernos con un camarero.

Todoroki se limita a cambiar el peso de un pie a otro.

–Está muy bien pagado.

 _No me jodas._

* * *

– _Espera_. –Se le ocurre a Todoroki una noche, en la hora de cierre. La boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par–. ¿Te molesta que me haya puesto a trabajar en lugar de pasar el verano contigo?

–La hoja de reclamaciones. Ya.

* * *

Es que es HILARANTE. Bakugou ha sido testigo de los incendios que ese hijo de puta puede provocar sin siquiera desearlo, y de cómo puede crear mares gélidos con aún menos esfuerzo. Y trabaja. En. Una. Puta. Heladería. Cuanto más lo piensa más descabellado le resulta. _Que está bien pagado, dice._ ES QUE NADIE SE DA CUENTA DE LO PARADÓJICO QUE ES TODO.

–Tu viejo está considerado el segundo mejor superhéroe del mundo. –le recuerda Bakugou, porque se ha vuelto uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos–. Está podrido de pasta. ¿De verdad necesitas trabajar?

Lo pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

Todoroki tuerce la boca y le da vueltas al lápiz entre los dedos.

–Ya, bueno. No quiero depender de él.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua. _Debería haberlo supuesto._ Lo contempla diez segundos enteros antes de mascullar:

–Si lo hubiera sabido habría ido a otro sitio.

–Y supongo que te lo crees cuando lo dices.

* * *

Su intención era dar un paseo en solitario, después de pasarse toda la mañana estudiando. De verdad que ese día se lo había autoimpuesto. Descubrir rincones nuevos de la ciudad y todo eso. Hasta que el _Fenómeno Todoroki_ había hecho de las suyas.

Por lo visto Kirishima se ha pirado de vacaciones a Shibuya con sus padres, Kaminari se ha ido a un concierto con su amiguita de los auriculares, Deku está por ahí haciendo el gilipollas con sus nuevos compinches, probablemente agarrándoles de las manos y bailando en círculos mientras los tres se ríen y se lanzan pétalos de tulipán, rollo abrazar y compartir, y _en fin_ , todo el mundo parece tener un plan para hoy, así que ha salido por ahí a ver qué se cuece.

–Todavía estás a tiempo –deja caer, el muy insolente, _mosquita muerta._

Y va y se topa con este desgraciado. Habría preferido ir de compras con el desequilibrado de Deku y pintarse juntos las uñas de los pies, lo cual ya es decir, dado que si tuviera que escoger entre eso y amputarse las piernas hasta la rodilla, elegiría lo último sin dudar.

–¿Me estás echando?

Todoroki arquea las cejas. Todo en su expresión parece gritar "no me digas".

–Puede –dice Todoroki, y aunque debería sonar a desafío, le sale ese tonito suyo que denota aburrimiento mortal.

Bakugou lo fulmina con la mirada.

–Pues ahora me quedo –gruñe, empuñando la carta plastificada–. Tráeme un granizado, perro del sistema laboral.

Todoroki suspira, resignado, y apunta en su bloc, seguramente con esa letra estilizada y sencilla con la que llena sus exámenes. Y con la que le ha escrito un par de decenas de cartas que Bakugou no ha plastificado y guardado dentro de una carpeta.

–¿De qué lo quieres?

–¿De qué lo tienes? –inquiere Bakugou a su vez, y Todoroki se inclina levísimamente sobre la mesa, señalando un párrafo desteñido de la carta.

Bakugou tiene las manos cubiertas, pero nota el roce accidental a pesar de ello y se queda rígido. Todoroki también parece percatarse, porque sus dedos se contraen un momento y finalmente, vuelven a uno de los costados de su pantalón.

–Están todos aquí –susurra el chico–. Fresa, naranja, limón y tropical. La gente suele mezclar dos o tres.

–Solo de fresa –carraspea Bakugou–. Detesto las mezclas.

Se da cuenta de las implicaciones de esa frase un segundo demasiado tarde. Hay gente que piensa lo que dice y luego está él, que dice lo que piensa. _Detesto las mezclas._ No entiende muy bien por qué, pero le viene a la cabeza lo que le espetó durante su enfrentamiento. _No me importa que tengas problemas en casa. Ni tampoco tus sentimientos._ Y joder, tal vez sea el calor que le tiene el cerebro fundido, tal vez sea ese gesto que podría resultarle indiferente a cualquier otro, pero en el que Bakugou se ha fijado lo suficiente sin querer para darse cuenta de que parece dolido, no sabe qué coño pasa, pero se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

–De acuerdo –dice Todoroki con simpleza antes de retirarse.

Cuando vuelve a la mesa, a Bakugou le gustaría que estampara el vaso de plástico contra la superficie, que se enfadara, que no sacara la pajita verde de su envoltorio y la clavase en el hielo picado con languidez y volviera a adentrarse en el establecimiento sin decir ni una palabra.

 _Tienes diecisiete años, joder. Te vendría bien estallar de vez en cuando._

* * *

–Tú. –Se traga el orgullo junto al café–. Perdona. Por lo de ayer.

 _Perdona._

Las letras le pesan tanto que podrían aplastarlo.

–No pasa nada.

Pero sí que pasa. Se nota. Que Todoroki está perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo ve ir y venir de aquí para allá. No se comunica mucho con sus compañeros, pero supone que su eficiencia hace que lo admiren y confíen en sus habilidades. A veces portando bandejas planas atestadas de sorbetes de piña y de maracuyá en perfecto equilibrio que hacen que el bíceps dibuje una línea muscular por el esfuerzo. Trata de imaginarse su aspecto dentro de un par de años.

Decide concentrarse en su granizado. Sí. Mejor. Fresa. Qué idea más cojonuda.

* * *

Debajo de su sombrilla, contempla cómo algunos clientes cuchichean al divisar a Todoroki, reconociéndolo por su participación en el festival deportivo. _El hijo de Endeavor_ , dicen, y tarde o temprano, acaban fijándose en el chico rubio que sorbe granizado de fresa. _Ese es el chaval que ganó el Torneo_ , los escucha decir, y debería sentir una satisfacción inmensa por haber logrado sobresalir, después de todo el empeño que ha puesto en entrenarse y superarse y llegar a la cima.

 _El hijo de Endeavor._

– _Shouto –_ el nombrese le pega al paladar. Se asegura de que todos los presentes lo escuchen alto y claro. Todoroki se acerca a él boquiabierto. Torpe. Y cuando llega a su altura, ahora sí, Bakugou habla solo para él–. Pasa de ellos.

Llevaba días creyendo que no lo volvería a ver sonreír así.

Equivocarse nunca le había sabido tanto a gloria.

* * *

 _El hijo de Endeavor._

Se pregunta si Todoroki tendrá que aguantar que lo llamen así a diario, pero en el fondo ya lo sabe. Aprieta los dientes, contrariado. _No es asunto tuyo_ , se dice, pero vaya que es asunto suyo. Ya no solo porque Todoroki haya escarbado un hueco en su vida del que Bakugou ni puede ni quiere sacarlo. Ya no solo por eso.

Puede admitir que sus nociones morales no son modélicas. Que no es políticamente correcto ni siquiera el diez por ciento del día. Pero cuando se trata de metas y de sacrificio, Bakugou tiene ciertos valores, y conoce de primera mano la desazón de sentir que siempre habrá alguien más brillante que tú ocupando el primer puesto del podio. El pánico de no poder labrar tu propia leyenda.

* * *

–Ey. –lo llama, aprovechando que tiene que llevarse cinco latas de gaseosa de uva de la mesa de al lado y un plato con restos de azúcar glasé y dulce de leche y no puede escabullirse–. Ponme un helado. De chocolate con nueces y caramelo.

Todoroki se gira hacia él. Parpadea, sorprendido.

–Creía que detestabas las mezclas.

–Y yo creía que tendría una tarde soportable, pero así de puta es la vida.

–¿Vas a querer cucurucho o un cuenco?

–Lo que más rabia te dé.

Todoroki termina de recoger la última lata y se apoya la bandeja en la cadera, pensativo.

–Tenemos unos cucuruchos de chocolate con almendras que están bastante bien.

Totalmente serio. Si se pusiera un traje podría dar una charla sobre las víctimas de las guerras nucleares. Bakugou tiene que reírse.

–No estás aquí por tus dotes para vender el producto, ¿verdad?

Todoroki se encoge de hombros.

–Mantengo frías las neveras.

La risa se intensifica, y Bakugou se lleva las manos a la barriga.

–Todo un triunfador –dice, desdeñoso.

–También atiendo a los clientes más maleducados.

–¡Eh!

–Entonces –lo interrumpe Todoroki–, ¿qué vas a querer? ¿Cucurucho o cuenco?

–Pues ahora que lo dices, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre vender cucuruchos de chocolate en verano?

–Puedo hacer que no se derritan.

–¿Tienes que tocarlos?

–Claro.

–Entonces paso –resuelve Bakugou–. Ponme un cucurucho normal.

–Vale –acepta Todoroki, pero cuando ha dado un par de pasos se vuelve hacia él–, aunque supongo que eres consciente de que he tocado el vaso del granizado y la pajita.

Habla con una suficiencia que Bakugou nunca le había escuchado. Le tira de la comisura del labio hacia arriba, formando una sonrisita espeluznante. Un retintín que es para partirle la nariz. Y que lo deja sin aire. Sin. Aire. _¿Fuego, hielo y ahora también manipulas el aire? De qué vas._

–Cierra el pico.

* * *

Se queda ahí hasta que cae la noche, porque total, no es culpa suya que en esa carta haya experimentos tan llamativos. Se pide un _crumble_ de manzana y vainilla, que resulta estar inesperadamente bueno, para haberse horneado en un antro en el que trabaja Todoroki.

–Posiblemente de las reflexiones con menos sentido que has hecho en tu vida –opina en medio de un bostezo, el muy imbécil, que no tiene otro sitio mejor para sentarse a cenar que _su_ mesa. Quizá debería haber meado a su alrededor para que captase que es _su_ territorio, porque Todoroki es _tan_ denso que hay que explicárselo todo con pelos y señales–. ¿Sabes lo que es el nexo causal?

Bakugou le roba la mitad del sándwich de atún y pimientos que se está comiendo para que se calle. _Jesús._ Es increíble lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser para lo poco que dice. Da un respingo ante el súbito frío que le congela los dedos de la mano derecha y suelta el bocadillo, que Todoroki intercepta al vuelo. Lo parte y le tiende un pedazo mucho más pequeño, alegando que "esto es mío. Y tú ya has comido mucho, de todas maneras".

–Lo único que sé es que llevas desde que llegué buscando pelea –espeta, dándole un mordisco al pan–. A ver si te voy a crujir el pecho cuando salgas de currar.

Eso parece divertirlo.

–¿Estás seguro de que tienes dinero para pagar todo lo que has pedido? Porque a lo mejor tienes que quedarte fregando platos.

–Pensaba que para eso te tenían a ti.

No hay nadie más en la terraza, y poco a poco, el bullicio de la calle se ha ido atenuando. Con Todoroki tan cerca es como si el calor remitiera. Como estar cerca de un iceberg. Uno que respira y le discute todo.

–Controlo el hielo, Bakugou, no el agua.

–No veo ninguna diferencia.

–Tú haces explotar cosas, y como resultado a veces prendes fuego. No es lo mismo que controlar el fuego.

– _Joder_ , pero no compares.

–No friego platos –ataja Todoroki, como si le pareciera vital que quedase claro.

* * *

Llegan a un acuerdo en el mes de julio. Tras múltiples negociaciones y huelgas. Que Todoroki se pille las últimas dos semanas de agosto de vacaciones. Vacaciones-vacaciones. De las de hacer planes con amigos y toda la pesca. A cambio, Bakugou no le ha ofrecido nada. No le ha ofrecido nada, pero se queda con él todas las tardes, acompañándolo en su trabajo.

En un arrebato sacan unos pasajes de avión a Corea del Sur mientras cenan en la mesa de la que Bakugou se ha adueñado. Cinco días.

–Pero nada de comprar discos raros –le advierte Bakugou, mientras confeccionan en las notas del móvil una lista de objetos que les gustaría traerse de vuelta.

–BTS no tiene nada de raro, Bakugou.

–Lo dices solo porque tienes el pelo como ellos.

* * *

Una niña sale de la heladería con andares de pato. Tiene las rodillas raspadas y sostiene un vasito de helado con las dos manos y camina junto a su madre, que la apremia.

–Cómetelo rápido. –Le dice–. Mira que empeñarte en un helado con los aparatos recién puestos…

La niña mira el vasito con aprensión y los ojos desmesurados, como si fuera lo más importante del planeta. Le hinca la cucharita de plástico y trata de seguir el consejo de su madre, para no mancharse el vestido de anclas, aunque Bakugou la ve contraer la cara de dolor cuando abre mucho la boca.

–Espera –escucha decir a alguien, y antes de que Bakugou procese lo que está pasando, la niña se ha acercado a Todoroki, que posa un dedo sobre el envase. Bakugou está acostumbrado a verlo usar su poder. Llevan más de un año compartiendo clase. _Compartiendo_ , en general. Pero jamás lo había visto emplear esa técnica. Son como… como copos de nieve diminutos. Una ventisca minúscula. Ondulan entre la niña y él, agitándoles los flequillos, y un instante después se han desvanecido–. Así te durará más.

Y sonríe. Como se merece sonreír siempre. Sin psicopatía transitoria ni presuntuosidad. Una sonrisa tranquila que le llega hasta los ojos. Es bastante absurdo, porque Bakugou ha pasado de creer que ese tío no sentía ni padecía como las personas normales a descubrir que tiene varias gamas de sonrisas.

–Gracias –musita la niña, hipnotizada, antes de sonrojarse y corretear hacia su madre, que le agradece el gesto con una cabezada pronunciada y sincera.

Es valioso. Presenciar esos retazos de su persona. Bakugou lo ha visto tensarse cuando alguien le ha puesto la mano en el hombro. La mayor parte del tiempo, Todoroki logra disfrazar sus reacciones al contacto físico como las de un adolescente sano, pero cuando alguien lo pilla con la guardia baja siempre rehúye el toque. Vive en alerta permanente, luchando contra la sombra de un hombre que lo ha criado como si fuera un soldado. Una puta _arma._ Y saber, tener constancia de que no solo se deja la piel día a día por escapar de esa sombra infame y trazar su propio camino, tener constancia de que su anhelo no es solo ser un héroe mejor que su padre, sino una mejor _persona_ , esa certeza lo descoloca y le hace sentir inadecuado.

Todavía. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de tanto juntos.

–Es muy joven para ti –se le ocurre decir.

– _Por favor._

* * *

Una de las cualidades que Bakugou más valora de su relación es la comodidad de no tener que hablar mucho; de no forzar la conversación solo para llenar el silencio. Comprueban cada uno sus respectivos móviles, hasta que Todoroki bloquea la pantalla del suyo y anuncia que tiene que ir a cambiarse, pero que antes le traerá la cuenta.

–Podrías enrollarte un poco e invitarme.

–Ya. No.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bakugou extrae la cartera del bolsillo. Por algún motivo, no lo estrangula cuando Todoroki sale del recinto con un vaquero y una camiseta blanca de algodón y le pregunta si no piensa dejar propina. Y misteriosamente (porque su cerebro considera que sería buena idea largarse ya, pero sus pies se niegan a moverse) aguarda a que vuelva a salir de la tienda, esta vez con una mochila al hombro.

Traga saliva mientras lo ve acercarse. Se pregunta si debería preguntarle dónde vive, para ir caminando juntos durante por lo menos una parte del camino, o si debería indagar a qué hora piensan abrir mañana en esa condenada heladería, o averiguar a qué hora son sus turnos. Solo por hacer un poco el tonto, porque ya tiene la respuesta a todas esas incógnitas. Frecuentan más la casa de sus padres que la Mansión Todoroki, pero Bakugou está lo bastante familiarizado con la segunda como para haber dejado de perderse intentando llegar hasta su habitación desde el patio.

Fue él quien le encontró una vacante en la heladería buscando en _InfoJobs,_ al fin y al cabo. Conoce a Todoroki como a la palma de su mano, y viceversa.

Pero tal vez es así como va, ¿no? Lo de flirtear con alguien que te gusta. _Flirtear_. Esa fase que ellos se han saltado. Interesarse por el otro y por sus rutinas. Fingir que uno sabe menos del otro de lo que sabe en realidad.

–¡Eh! –brama una voz desde la acera de enfrente. Un grupo de chicos unos años mayores que ellos los interpelan–. Tú eres el crío de Endeavor, ¿no? –inquiere uno, apuntando a Todoroki con la barbilla. La pregunta parece envejecerle el semblante.

Y hace que a él le hierva la sangre.

Antes de que Todoroki conteste, Bakugou se ha quitado el guante y se ha abalanzado en su dirección. Y un minuto después, hay un agujero en medio de la carretera y una farola caída sobre los arbustos que no se han chamuscado. Los cristales de la bombilla se han hecho añicos, dispersándose contra la gravilla.

Atemorizados, los chicos se apiñan contra un escaparate que ha sobrevivido al impacto. Balbucean "¿qué le pasa a ese tarado?" y "¿ese no es el notas que ganó el festival deportivo de la U.A.?" y Dios sabe por qué cojones ha saltado como un puto resorte, pero algo le ha crujido por dentro al ver a Todoroki poner ese jeto de circunstancias, y lleva demasiado rato sin aplastar a un par de cucarachas.

–Se llama Todoroki. _Shouto_ –gruñe Bakugou. Con orgullo fiero–. Quiero que se lo digáis a todos vuestros colegas. Que corra la voz. Volved a mencionar a ese capullo cuando os dirijáis a él y os reventaré el cráneo.

Para enfatizar su amenaza y demostrar que va en serio, les lanza una segunda explosión, esta vez más modesta, que ocasiona que esa manada de ratas ponga pies en polvorosa.

Se vira hacia Todoroki, que lo mira con los ojos como platos, entre acongojado y fascinado.

–¿Qué acabas de…?

De perdidos al río. Bakugou lo coge por la muñeca con la mano que continúa cubierta y echa a correr en sentido contrario a esos imbéciles, antes de que los curiosos de los edificios colindantes lleguen a la escena del crimen.

–¡Mueve el culo si no quieres perder tu mierda de trabajo! –grita, tirando de él hacia una callejuela secundaria.

Resbala justo después de terminar la oración, y cuando mira hacia abajo, distingue un sendero reluciente de hielo que no para de extenderse metros y metros por delante de ellos.

–Así avanzaremos más rápido –comenta Todoroki, tomando la delantera entre los contenedores de basura sin soltarlo–. Tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a hacer estas cosas –Le recrimina, aunque no da señales de estar enfadado.

–¡Cállate y acelera!

Con la intención de darse todavía más impulso, Bakugou apunta hacia atrás y provoca repetidas explosiones que evaporan el hielo, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de su huida.

– _Keep on callin' my name I'll be there_ _._

Bakugou está a punto de perder el equilibrio. Truena una carcajada potente e incrédula.

–Ignoraba que te gustara Europe.

 _Ignoraba que cantases._

 _Y si todo esto no es magia, que baje Dios y lo vea._

–No solo de BTS vive el hombre.

Puede que Bakugou sea un perdedor total. Y a partir de ahora, un supersticioso declarado.

* * *

 _And if a mirror should break it's easy to take  
Cause deep down I know that you care  
I´m not superstitious_

* * *

Pues nada, ¡feliz y atrasada semana del TodoBaku a todos! Si os apetece, agregadme a Facebook ( **Janet Cab Fanfiction** ) :D Ahí comparto fanarts, tontunas varias y trocitos de fics que todavía no he publicado. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Dentro de un rato subiré esta historia a AO3, donde podréis encontrarme como **janetcab**.

 _Un review, un yen menos que Bakugou tiene que pagar de la cuenta (?)_


End file.
